


The Other Side of Valentine's Day, as Observed by Kinomoto Fujitaka

by surrealmeme



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Baking, M/M, Valentine's Day, making chocolates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealmeme/pseuds/surrealmeme
Summary: Valentine's Day wasn't all about hugs and kisses and chocolate - there was a great deal of work involved.





	The Other Side of Valentine's Day, as Observed by Kinomoto Fujitaka

Before a certain day in mid-February, Touya started grumbling whenever he saw Syaoran or heard his name, and when Touya walked in on Sakura melting chocolate in the kitchen, he might as well have been radiating an aura of murderous intent.

From his vantage point in the corner, Fujitaka smiled, shaking his head. _Touya-kun…_ he thought, _I hope you soon realize how hypocritical you’re being._

That isn’t to say, however, that Touya’s simmering rage stopped him from casually dropping Sakura a tip on how to form the shapes and telling her,

“Save some for me to use later. Enough to fill that small bowl.”

 _“Onii-chan!”_ Sakura protested. “Make your own!”

“Sorry, gotta go to work,” Touya said, with no remorse in his voice, as he put on his shoes.

 _Just how many extra shifts are you picking up?_ Fujitaka asked himself. _What are you planning on doing for Tsukishiro-kun?_

After returning home from work, Touya dumped his bags in his room, hurriedly ate dinner, hurriedly finished his homework, and hurriedly tied on an apron in the kitchen. Sakura wouldn’t know, since she was sleeping, and Fujitaka wouldn’t mention it the next day, so as to not embarrass Touya, but the teenager was making chocolates and baked goods with just as much fervor as Sakura had been.

 _It would have been such a nice moment, both of you baking together,_ Fujitaka thought.

When Touya finally finished, he gave a great yawn, tiredly taking in all of the clean-up work he had left. Sighing, he rolled up his sleeves and started moving all his bowls into the sink.

 _Oh, son,_ Fujitaka thought. _You’ve done quite enough already._

Fujitaka walked over to his son, rested a hand on his shoulder, and said,

“I’ll take care of all that. You go and sleep now, so you won’t be tired when you’re with Tsukishiro-kun tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Touya gratefully said, walking up the stairs to his room so he could finally rest.

Fujitaka smiled as he cleaned, thinking to himself. _If everyone loved and cared for their lover as much as he does for Tsukishiro-kun, I’d believe that everyone has a soulmate._


End file.
